


Not Quite Part Of The Morning Routine

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [69]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Bathrooms, Domestic Fluff, Domestication, Engaged Couple, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, Morning Routines, Plans, Roleplay Logs, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Clara take a detour in their typical morning routine one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Part Of The Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this was an answer to a prompt given to me by **sideofrawr** for " _Danny x Clara - awkward kiss_." The kiss isn't _super_ awkward, except in that she just brushed her teeth, so I apologize for that. But mostly this is just a ton of fluff because they need fluff.

It was easier said than done getting things ready in the morning, what with the two of them getting ready to go to two separate schools and getting ready to send Joseph off to his sitter and get Jenny ready for her day. It would be so much easier when Blakeney Academy was ready. The both of them had already been assured teaching positions as well as positions as heads of their departments, which was nice, but Clara was just eager for the school year to be over and the summer term that the headmaster at Blakeney had suggested to start. Add into it that they were moving and...well, their life was a bit of an upheaval at the moment.

She was in the process of brushing her teeth when Danny stepped into the washroom and slipped his arms around her. “If you’re going to kiss me now is not the time,” she said, the toothbrush in her mouth making her words a bit garbled.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Our lives are always going to be this hectic, aren’t they?” he asked.

“Oh, love, this is just a taste,” she said, before finishing to brush her teeth. “I still actually have to _have_ Jenny, and then we have to live through the two of them growing up and all of that.” She pulled away and leaned forward to spit out her toothpaste. “And that’s not to mention the possibility we might end up with an older version of Joseph running around, or that something might happen to Jenny.”

“I suppose we’ll have to just take each day as it comes,” he said.

“That’s what I’m planning on doing,” Clara said, turning to face him. He leaned in to kiss her, a more proper kiss, but she pulled away after a moment, giving him a quizzical look. “Are you that eager to kiss me that you won’t let me rinse my mouth out?”

“I’m always that eager to kiss you,” he said.

She shook her head, giving him a small grin. “You’re incorrigible,” she said, sliding her hands up to put them around his neck. “But we don’t have time for that. We still have breakfast to make, one of us has to get Joseph ready, then you have to pack him off to the sitter and I have to make sure Jenny’s ready and off to school on time.”

“I know,” he said, sliding his hands to her back. “We should talk about the wedding soon.”

“We should,” she said. “At this rate, we’re just going to have to elope like Leonard and Molly did. It might be the only way we ever get to get married, what with the obligations we have.”

“Do you want to?” he asked.

She was quiet for a moment, drumming her fingers on his back. “Not really. We don’t have many friends here, but we have a few. I’d like them to be here when we get married. And the summer session is only for the month of July. If we perhaps plan to get married at the beginning of August, we could have a decent honeymoon, and I’d love to go back to London for a bit. That’s not the worst time to go.”

“We’d need to rush through our planning,” he said.

“We could ask for help,” she said. “See if some of the other people who we know might be willing to help plan when I put out that the Academy is looking for teachers, since I can bring it up now. Since I have my hands full with that as deputy headmistress, if we can get some help with things that would take a load off of things. I mean, if you don’t mind doing a lot for it.”

He shook his head. “I don’t mind. I’d rather get married sooner rather than later if we can.”

She nodded. “And you know, if it doesn’t work out, it’s all right, right?” she asked, a bit hesitantly.

Danny reached up and pulled one of her hands away from around his neck, pressing the back of her hand to his lips. “We can get married this summer or later this year or even next year if that’s when it happens. We can have a big wedding or a little wedding or get married by a justice of the peace if we need to. You agreed to marry me and all that matters is eventually we’ll get married.”

Clara gave him a wide smile and then leaned in and kissed him again, not caring about her mouth still tasting like toothpaste. “I love you, Danny. Have I mentioned that lately?”

He moved his hands to pull her close. “Not lately, but now that you mention it, you should. As often as possible.”

“Only if you do the same for me, too,” she said with a wide smile on her face. She looked up at him for a long moment. “You know what I was thinking?”

“What?” he asked.

“I’m thinking we should have a family sick day. Just say the whole family came down with...I don’t know, food poisoning. Or there was a family emergency or something. I don’t know. And we all play hooky today. I mean, I know I let Jenny play hooky to let her take her girlfriend out for her birthday, but everyone deserves a mental health day at least once a term, and you and I deserve them as well.”

“I think that is an excellent idea,” he said with a grin. “Do you want to do the honors of telling Jenny that she can go back to bed?”

“Mmm, I will, but maybe after a few kisses first,” she said before leaning in again to get said kisses. She really wouldn’t give this life up for anything, she realized. It wasn’t traveling the stars or traveling through time and space, but she’d lost him once before and miraculously gotten him back and she didn’t want to lose him again, never again. If this was the life she got with him, after having seen what she had without him, then she was quite thankful for what she had.


End file.
